1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly, to an electrical connector compatible to USB 3.0 standard with robust cross-talk prevention.
2. Description of Related Art
With rapid development of electronic technologies, electrical connectors have been widely used in electronic devices for exchanging information, data etc. with external devices. A conventional electrical connector includes an insulative housing and a plurality of contacts received in the insulative housing. Tail portions of the contacts extend backwardly beyond the insulative housing for being soldered to a printed circuit board.
In order to meet the manufacturing requirements of miniaturization and modularization electrical devices, electrical connectors therein are integrally designed to have multi-layer configurations. However, the contacts of different layers of the conventional multi-layer connectors are too close to each other as a result that cross-talk and high impedance easily occur during high frequent signal transmission.
Hence, it is desired to provide an electrical connector to overcome the problems mentioned above.